1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrode assembly for electrolytic processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the electrowinning of copper, a series of anodes and cathodes are suspended side-by-side in an electrolytic bath with anodes and cathodes alternating. Copper is deposited on the major faces of the cathodes in the form of sheets, and the sheets are stripped from the cathodes once they have achieved a predetermined thickness.
The copper tends to deposit at the edges of a cathode and create bridges between the copper sheets on the opposite major faces thereof. Such bridges make stripping of the copper very difficult.
To prevent bridge formation, it has become the practice to mask or cover the edges of a cathode with strips of nonconducting material which serve as housings for the edges and the regions adjacent to the edges. Since the strips or housings are immersed in the plating solution, the solution will seep between the cathode and the strips in the absence of a barrier to such seepage. If the solution is allowed to seep into the areas between the cathode and the strips, copper will deposit in these areas and again make stripping of the copper extremely difficult.
In order to keep the plating solution from seeping between a cathode and its edge strips, sealing elements are attached to the edge strips. When the edge strips are placed on the cathode, the sealing elements bear against the cathode to form liquid-tight seals therewith.
The plating solution attacks the sealing elements so that the sealing elements deteriorate over time and lose their sealing ability. It then becomes necessary to replace the sealing elements. However, since the sealing elements are attached to the edge strips, both the sealing elements and the edge strips must be replaced. Alternatively, the worn sealing elements must be removed from the respective edge strips and new sealing elements attached to the strips. In either case, the replacement of worn sealing elements is costly.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the cost of replacing a sealing element placed between an electrode and a member which receives a portion of the electrode.
The preceding object, as well as others which will become apparent as the description proceeds, are achieved by the invention.
One aspect of the invention resides in an electrode assembly. The assembly comprises a housing, an electrode extending into the housing and defining at least one gap therewith, and a sealing element in the gap. The sealing element is discrete from the housing and the electrode.
Inasmuch as the sealing element is discrete from the housing and the electrode, it becomes possible to replace the sealing element independently of the housing and the electrode. This enables the cost of replacing the sealing element to be reduced.
An additional aspect of the invention resides in a method of manipulating an electrode assembly which includes a housing, an electrode extending into the housing and defining at least one gap therewith, and a sealing element in the gap. The method comprises the step of removing the sealing element from the gap while the electrode continues to extend into the housing.
The method may further comprise the step of inserting another sealing element in the gap following removal of the original sealing element.
Another aspect of the invention resides in a method of making an electrode assembly. This method comprises the step of inserting a portion of an electrode in a housing, and inserting a sealing element between the housing and this portion of the electrode following insertion of such portion in the housing.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be forthcoming from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.